<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anyone can fight. it takes a special person to kill. by NataliaRizzari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626827">Anyone can fight. it takes a special person to kill.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari'>NataliaRizzari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Anna Leonova mentioned, Cote d’Azur, Dasha and Villanelle, Eve mentioned, F/F, Felix Telep - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, KE 3x02, Kuddos for Saskiq, Managment sucks, Villanelle remembers what happened in Rome, Villanelle thinks about young Oksana, You did all that for a boyfriend, barcelona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love somebody and they don't love you back, it's worse than...</p><p>in Côte d'Azur, France,  Felix, the young recruit that Villanelle has to mentor was able to gain her interest after explaining that he took out the entire family and dance teacher of a kid that bullied him.   The two were able to relate to their previous experiences of loving someone but not being reciprocated.<br/>She saw the spark of the young Oksana in Felix's eyes.<br/>Villanelle knows that Oksana still breathes through her skin-<br/>Villanelle remembers Eve and her rejection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anyone can fight. it takes a special person to kill.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskiq/gifts">Saskiq</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Villanelle and Dasha are dining in a pretty street in Barcelona. Villanelle stares at a beautiful woman walk by and reports with a dirty smile:</p><p>“This neighbourhood is nice,”</p><p>“You like what you see. Is good to have many lovers. It keeps your limber. But you have to know we are different from these people-Winners wins alone. You can’t go down that path anymore”</p><p>“I dealt with it,” Says Villanelle.</p><p>“So you don’t think about her anymore…”</p><p>“I dealt with it,” she said.</p><p>Dasha says the Twelve are happy with her work. They want her to work with somebody first before she gets promoted. Villanelle is sent to oversee a recruit and give him orders.</p><hr/><p>The picture is incomplete. A woman at a bus stop at the Cote d’Azur is talking to a young, normal-looking man. She comments on his childish looks. He assures her that he is tough. He grew up with “five big brothers” and beat the crap out of all of them. The blond is not impressed and says anyone can fight, but it takes a special person to kill.</p><p>Felix says he took out the entire family and dance teacher of a kid that bullied him. This young guy is excited about the travel that the job comes with. At one-point Villanelle is engaged.</p><p><br/>“You do everything I say”</p><p>Okay.</p><p>“Exactly when I say it”</p><p>Okay.</p><p>“If you make me look bad, I will kill you”</p><p>“O... Okay”</p><p>“¿That kid bullied you bad, uh?”</p><p>“He beat up my boyfriend.”</p><p>“¿You did all that for a boyfriend?”</p><p>“Well, I was in love”</p><p><br/>After everything Felix had done, his boyfriend was done with him. Is the worst when someone you love does not love you back.</p><p><br/>There in southeastern France, far from the places where she once thought she was gradually building a “home,” Villanelle saw little Oksana reflected. The young man has an eager passion, an appetite to get lost, to travel away from an existence where he does not feel embraced, approved. And Villanelle doesn’t like to be the one who has to give orders.</p><p><br/>She remembered Dasha. Her brutal teaching style exerted a massive influence on her. There’s no place for compassion or empathy when you want to be an effective assassin.</p><p><br/>We can’t look at the whole picture just by staring at them. The resemblance extends beyond the soft and almost poetic blue of her dress, the pride that her body exudes, her delicate features, and her stunning attitude.</p><p>The confidence comes from the success, from the artistry and coldness with which Villanelle can plan and execute a murder. The reward comes after killing the target. That routine she has been living in for years.</p><p><br/>The blond and beautiful killer sitting on a bench with a young man. In the eyes of the world, they seem to be just two regular people. But behind the silhouettes, there is nothing normal about their ambitions. There is nothing normal about that line of work either. We can see those faces lost among the crowd, only standing out for the delicacy and elegance of their features.</p><p><br/>Villanelle knows she is a special person. She is trying to understand and embrace Oksana in her dialogue with the young recruit. The material from which Felix is made can be worked, taken to an almost absolute transformation. A piece of charcoal that can be polished. It will never be a diamond-like Villanelle but is possible to get a certain brilliance from it.</p><p>A superior organization, with political and economic power like the twelve, can manipulate these elements for its ends, to provoke chaos. And Oksana used her skills to create a person and a lifestyle that would compensate for the lack of acceptance and love.</p><p><br/>Villanelle and Felix show up at a kid’s birthday party dressed as clowns. The birthday party runs back to the backyard. As they blow up balloons for the kids in the garden, they observe their target getting into the house by himself. Villanelle tells Felix to stick to the plan, a clean and clinical cut behind the ear. Felix follows the man inside.</p><p>Oksana closely listens from the garden. As it takes too long to her liking, she starts walking up to the house. Children start tracking her, so she turns around to scream at them. They scatter.</p><p>Inside, she finds Felix beating up the man. Felix tells her he improvised. Villanelle then executes both the target and Felix.</p><p>She remembered vividly when Eve killed Raymond to save her. For a couple of minutes, she experienced the excitement that someone finally accepted her true nature. Villanelle and Eve were walking together into the ruins of the Roman palace, and Oksana believed that she finally has everything she wants.</p><p>Villanelle declares her love for Eve and begs her to stay with her. But as she walks away, Villanelle shoots her, out of love, pain, and rejection. </p><p>After leaving Eve among the desolate ruins of Rome, she has tried to suppress the voice of that young woman who inhabits her space.</p><p>She thought Eve was special. Yet, she was like everybody else. </p><p>But here, in Cote d’Azur, speaking with Felix Telep. She felt how Villanelle lost strength, how her veil falls. Villanelle knows that Oksana still breathes through her skin, through her person.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>